


Monster

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

“Dad?” The soft whisper didn’t wake Alec, but it sure woke up Talia. “Dad?“ Derek huffed in annoyance, a soft whimper on the end of it.

Talia peeked up over her slumbering husband’s shoulder at her four year old. “What is it baby?” She slurred tiredly.

“Momma… Th-there’s a monster in my room.” Derek whispered. “Dad needs t’kill it.“

Talia sat up with a hissing deep breath as she stretched, “I’ll come take care of it.” She rubbed her eyes and curled her shoulders in as she stretched quietly.

Derek looked unconvinced, tiny fingers jammed up into his mouth. “But…. You’re a girl Momma…"

Talia scooped him up, kissing his cheek, “Girls can fight monsters too baby, don’t under estimate them.“

Derek hugged her tight, whispering, “Ok Momma. Be careful careful, ok?”

Talia stroked his hair and hummed softly to soothe him, pleased by his easy acceptance. “Of course I will be baby. You know I am tougher than Daddy.“

"I know.” Derek yawned, “But Daddy would cry lots and lots if you got hurted.“

Talia smiled fondly and rubbed Derek’s back, “Daddy would cry if any of us were hurt, just like we’d cry - right?”

Derek nodded and had trouble letting go when she resettled him in his bed. “Where did you see the monster?“

Derek hunkered and pointed at his wall. “He’s dancing across there.”

Talia stared at the wall, easy to see with the bright moonlight coming through the open blinds. After a long period of nothing a shadow shifted across the wall, waving a little. A tree shadow blowing in the wind. With a smile, Talia turned, her eyes red and softly growling. “No scare! No scare! Go! A! Way!“ She chanted softly and snapped the blinds shut, “There you go baby, my spell will keep that monster out.”

Derek relaxed and let his mom tuck him into bed again. “I love you Momma.“

Talia stroked his hair and kissed his sleepy face, “Love you too Derek, sweet dreams.”

The real magic was Alec was awake when she climbed back into bed, woken up by her not being there. In murmured tones she told him what had happened.

Alec chuckled, kissing his wife softly, “We’ll I better reward the great hero then!“ And with a grin he did just that.


End file.
